As one of flat (flat panel) display apparatuses, for example, there is an organic EL display apparatus using, as a light emitting unit (light emitting device), an organic EL device that uses the phenomenon of light emission when applying an electric field to an organic thin film by using electroluminescence (EL) of an organic material.
In the flat display apparatus typified by this organic EL display apparatus, when the characteristics (threshold voltage, mobility, and the like) of a driving transistor that drives the light emitting unit differ for each pixel, the value of current flowing through the driving transistor varies between the pixels. As a result, even when the same voltage is applied to the gate electrode of the driving transistor between the pixels, the light emission luminance of the light emitting unit varies between the pixels, which impairs the uniformity of a screen.
Therefore, each pixel of the flat display apparatus typified by the organic EL display apparatus has a threshold voltage correction function of correcting variations in the characteristics, e.g., variations in a threshold voltage Vth, of the driving transistor driving the light emitting unit in units of pixels (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).